The invention relates to a strand guiding stand for a continuous casting plant, in particular for a continuous casting plant for slabs, comprising oppositely arranged stand parts connected by drawing anchors, on which strand guiding rollers are journaled, at least one of the stand parts being displaceable, and fixable, by a displacement means along the drawing anchors, which displacement means includes at least one bushing on each drawing anchor with a helical supporting surface, each bushing leaning against a fixed abutment of the drawing anchor and the displaceable stand part being supported on the bushing, preferably on the helical supporting surface.
A stand of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,822. The bushings provided on the drawing anchors as relieving means have helical supporting surfaces whose angles of inclination are smaller than the pertaining angles of friction so that the bushings are self-locking with respect to forces acting in the axial direction of the drawing anchors, which means that forces acting from the strand on the rollers do not cause an automatic unturning of the bushings. In order to change the distance of oppositely arranged strand guiding rollers, spacers of different dimensions, depending upon the desired spacing, may be inserted between the displaceable stand part and the bushings because of the slight axial displacement path, the bushings subsequently being tightened. Exchanging and shifting the spacers is time consuming and cumbersome.